(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an installation system in which information processing apparatuses are installed, and more particularly to an installation system in which information processing apparatuses, such as computers, are vertically installed.
(2) Description of Related Art
Information processing systems have been increased in size, so that the number of information apparatuses, such as computers, to be installed in computer rooms has increased. Thus, it is expected that a large number of information apparatuses are efficiently installed on a limited-floor area of the computer room.
A conventional installation for information processing apparatuses is structured as shown in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, an installation 10 is formed of a double-floor set 11. The double-floor set 1 is formed of posts 13 standing on a ground floor 12 and floor panels 14 supported by the posts 13 in a state where the floor panels 14 are connected to each other. A floor formed of the floor panels 14 is an installation floor. Large-scale information processing apparatuses 15 are installed on the installation floor of the double-floor set 11. A space 16 under the installation floor is used for wiring of cables and used as a duct of air-conditioning equipment 17.
In the above installation 10 for the information processing apparatuses 15, information apparatuses 15 can be arranged in only a horizontal direction. Thus, the horizontal area needed to install the information processing apparatuses 15 increases in proportion to the number of information processing apparatuses 15. That is, it is difficult to efficiently install a large number of information processing apparatuses 15 on a limited horizontal area in a computer room.
Accordingly, a general object of the present invention is to provide a novel and useful installation for information processing apparatuses in which the disadvantages of the aforementioned prior art are eliminated.
A specific object of the present invention is to provide an installation on which a large number of information processing apparatuses can be efficiently installed.
The above objects are achieved by a vertical installation structure comprising a plurality of placing stages on each of which information processing apparatuses are to be installed, and supporting members for supporting the plurality of placing stages so that the plurality of placing stages are vertically arranged.
The above objects are also achieved by a vertical installation system comprising at least one vertical installation structure having a plurality of placing stages on each of which information processing apparatuses are to be installed, and supporting members for supporting the plurality of placing stages so that the plurality of placing stages are vertically arranged, and a moving structure capable of moving along the vertical installation structure. The moving structure has plurality of stages on each of which at least one information processing apparatus is to be placed and supporting members for supporting the plurality of stages so that each of the plurality of stages is level with a corresponding one of the plurality of placing stages of the vertical installation structure, wherein the information processing apparatus set on each of the stages is transferred to the corresponding one of the plurality of placing stages of the vertical installation structure.
According to the present invention, since a plurality of information processing apparatuses are vertically installed in the vertical installation structure, a large number of information processing apparatuses can be efficiently installed in a room.